


The End

by NathanielPrime2020



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielPrime2020/pseuds/NathanielPrime2020
Summary: Cybertron is quiet, and in ruin. Shockwave, its sole survivor, lives on, as though nothing has changed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my very first short story! I intend to update once a week with new short stories, with all your favorite robots! This is my first and one of my oldest stories, recently rewritten to better fit today, and I hope you enjoy it. Any and all feedback is totally appreciated too :D

"Destroy the launchpad! Let none escape!" yelled Shockwave. Yet nobody was there to listen. The war killed most of the population, and those left simply died. Shockwave's delusions got the better of him, thinking his comrades were still there to command. 

The war had ended 4.5 million years ago. But to Shockwave, it felt like a mere week. Energon had since been depleted, the planet had been dry since the explosions crippled its veins.

He started to cough, his internal gears sputtered. He collapsed on the ground, eye flickering. For a moment, clarity struck him. Why do Cybertronians make breathing sounds even though they do not breath, he thought. And with that, the light in his optic dimmed away, the last living Cybertronian expired.


End file.
